A SQ Chirstmas
by its-a-lesbian-thing
Summary: All my Christmas OneShots will be put here
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fello readers I thought I would be nice and bring you a Christmas One-shot this will be one of the few I am going to post and I will just upload all my Christmas One-shot on story thingie! So yeah enjoy I do not own OUAT!**

It was Christmas Eve and Emma was curled up on her couch by herself

"_Yay another Christmas I'm spending alone"_ Emma muttered to no one in particular she sighed and curled deeper into the couch. A few tears slide down her face, she let Henry go spend Christmas at Regina's house because she didn't want to brake tradition, Snow and David were spending it with their new baby, Ruby was spending it with Belle and Granny and Hook was with Tink, Elsa was with Anna, Rumple and the Snow Queen were now were to be seen. She was all alone, just like every other year. Emma sniffled she got up to go to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee and then went back into the lounge-room and curled back up on the couch to watch some TV. She ended up dozing off after finishing her coffee, she woke later to find it was morning.

"_oh great, it's Christmas" _Emma sighed and went for a shower, she then cooked breakfast and made herself a coffee, it was about 12:00 when Emma heard a knock at the door with a small frown upon her face she answered the door.

"Regina" Emma said surprised

"Yes Miss Swan it's me," Regina replied with an eye roll

"What brings you here?" Emma asked

"Oh you can come in if you want to" Emma said quickly stepping aside

"Hey Ma!" Henry said running up to Emma to give her a big hug

"Hey kid" Emma smiled and hugged Henry back

"Henry told me you were alone on Christmas, so we both thought you could use a visit" Regina said trying to hold a tight smile but when she saw Emma bright eyes and bug smile she couldn't help but grin. Emma pulled Regina into a hug

"Thank-you" Emma murmured into Regina's ear

"Why are you thanking me" Regina asked confused

"You didn't have to do this but you did, so thank-you" Emma replied pulling back with a grin

"OHHHH, I HAVE YOUR PRESENTS BOTH OF YOU COME WITH ME" Emma squealed and pulled the two into the lounge-room were the tree was sitting. Emma grabbed one box and handed it to Henry

"OMG thanks mum" Henry grinned

"What is it" Regina asked confused

"And x-box 1" Henry grinned Emma put a few more presents on front of him and then grabbed 3 for Regina

"A sword you got me a real sword oh god this is so awesome" Henry grinned even brighter

"You got our son a sword" Regina said looking at the blonde with a raised eye brow Emma blushed

"Um yeah, I didn't think you would mind he is a prince after all and all that I know I should of asked you first but I just got so excited and I couldn't help myself" Emma blubbered

"Emma dear your blabbering" Regina chuckled. Henry grinned as his to mothers

"This is going to be the best Christmas ever" Henry grinned

"Oh why is that dear" Regina asked confused

"I'm with the two people I love the most and ever need in my life" Henry grinned.

"Aw thanks kid, but you're not going soft on me are ya" Emma laughed and ruffled Henry's hair

"Aw that is so sweet dear thank you" Regina smiled and kissed Henry's forehead

"Aww where my kiss" Emma joked. Regina just winked at Emma.

"Okay kid open your last present" Emma grinned she couldn't help but bounce up and down. It was an envelope Henry opened it

"OMG A TICKET TO AUSTRALIA WE ARE GOING TO AUSTRALIA!" Henry screamed

"Wait your taking our son to Australia" Regina asked shocked

"You're coming to silly" Emma grinned as she held the envelop to Regina

"Emma" Regina whispered

"you didn't have to do this" Regina said looking at the blonde

"I know but I wanted to we leave on the 2nd of January" Emma smiled

"Oh and here these two are yours as well" Emma smiled holding out to small boxes. Regina slowly opened the first one and inside it was Emma's swan neck lace.

"Emma, I can't take this," Regina almost cried

"you love this necklace" Regina said this times tears rolling down her face Emma whipped them away

"I want you to have it" Emma replied softly

"Ohh Emma" Regina cried and threw herself at the blonde bringing her into a tight hug, Emma held on tight not wanting to let go.

"I love you" Regina said everyone froze

"I mean, uhh" Regina stuttered pulling backwards

"I love you to" Emma replied straight away

"What you do" Regina said

"Of course I do silly" Emma laughed and poked Regina rib.

"And now this one" Emma smiled Regina opened it, this time it was a charm bracelet, it had a 2 swan wings with a small crown, a red apple, a swan, a crown, a sword, and a book.

"Oh Emma it's beautiful, I love it thank you" Regina cried again

"Really" Emma asked

"Of course!" Regina replied

"Pack a few clothes you're coming to dinner out our house tonight and staying a few nights and we will give you your presents then" Regina said whipping away her tears.

"Okay" Emma smiled she ran upstairs grabbed a few clothes shoved them in a bag and was down in dash.

"Ready whenever you are" Emma smiled

"LET'S GO!" Henry smiled and walked to the car holding both his mothers' hands.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**AND THIS IS MY 2****ND**** CHRISTMAS STORY EPP! I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! Oh btw I do not own OUAT**

It was the night before Christmas and Regina was laying down to sleep, she was about an hour into her sleep when she heard a noise, she woke up.

"Who are you" Regina gasp

"I am the ghost of the Christmas Past" The ghost replied

"You need to come with me," The ghost said

"And if I don't" Regina replied

"Then you will live a lonely life" The ghost replied and rolled his eyes

"what is it you need to show me?" Regina asked

"A Christmas day of the past, and you will get two more visits tonight, A ghost of Christmas present and a Ghost of Christmas future" The ghost replied.

"Is this necessary" Regina huffed

"I need my beauty sleep" Regina said narrowing her eyes at the ghost

"Yes it is necessary" The ghost sighed and grabbed Regina's hand who let out a yelp and then poof they were in the past they were standing outside of Regina's home in the Enchanted Forest

"Why here, why this day, what is so special" Regina asked and then stopped, she stared into the room

"Naughty girls like you don't deserve Christmas" Cora growled and slapped a very young Regina

"I was about 7 years old here, I tried to sneak a peek at my present and my mother caught me" Regina whispered

"Go to your room young lady and don't come out for the rest of the night, you'll be lucky if Santa even visits you tonight" Cora yelled and Regina ran up to her room, the ghost took Regina into her room, were she saw herself trash the room, throw things everywhere, she grabbed a photo of herself and her mum and she threw it the glass cracked young Regina couldn't care less as she callposed to the floor in a crying heap.

"Okay I've seen enough take me home, I don't want to see the next part" Regina whispered tears in her eyes. The ghost of Christmas past took Regina back home, were she curled up into her bed trying to fall asleep and when she did she was woken by a noise 1 hour later.

"I am the ghost of Christmas Present" the Ghost said introducing himself

"Hi, and let me guess you are going to show me what tomorrow will look like?" Regina sighed as she held out her hand for the ghost.

"I saw am" The ghost replied and poof they were standing outside the house. Regina peered in,

"Mum can I go to Emma's" Henry asked

"Why would you want to go there" Regina huffed

"Because she is all alone and has no one to share a Christmas with, Grandma and Grandpa are to busy with baby Neal they have forgotten Emma, and I'm bored" Henry complained

"Henry Mills you are staying here I don't want to hear another peep out of you" Regina huffed. Regina stared at herself shocked.

"God I hate you" Henry screamed and ran up to his room

"Henry!" Regina screamed and tried to ran after him.

"Okay that's enough" Regina hiccup. The ghost of Christmas present took Regina home, where again she curled herself into a ball and fell asleep about 3-4 hours later Regina heard a noise and woke (Yet again)

"I am" the ghost started

"The ghost of Christmas future yeah, yeah I know, just show me what you want to show me so I can hurry up and get back to sleep" Regina huffed. The ghost grabbed Regina's hand poof, they were outside of the mansion. Regina looked confused as she peered in.

"Merry Christmas dear" Regina grinned as she gave her heavily pregnant blonde girlfriend a kiss

"Merry Christmas Gina" Emma replied

"Mama, Mama" A four year old girl called out running into the lounge-room followed by a 18 year old Henry

"Can we open one present please!" The little girl begged

"Sure Fenix" Emma smiled and pulled her little girl into her lap Henry sat on the floor in front of the couch

"Gina can you grab the small box please with your name on it" Emma smiled

"Of course sweetheart" Regina grinned, she grabbed a small rectangle box for her daughter and a medium sized box for Henry and a small box for Emma, everyone sat down first to open the presents was Fenix, who got a sword.

"Yay! Now I can be like you mummy!" Fenix grinned up at her blonde mother.

"You sure can" Emma grinned and ran her hand threw the brown locks that sat on her daughters head her green eyes shining bright.

"Kid your next" Emma grinned it was a photo album of everyone

"I love it thank you" Henry grinned giving both his mother's a hug

"Okay Gina your turn" Emma replied. Regina slowly opened the box and inside it reviled a beautiful… necklace it was to swan wings with a small crown.

"Oh Em it's beautiful" Regina cried and put It on

"It stands for Swan Queen" Emma smiled

"Swan Queen?" Regina asked replied

"Yeah that our ship name" Emma grinned

"Ship name?" Regina laughed and shook her head

"My god you are a special one Emma" Regina grinned

"But ya love me" Emma replied

"Of course I do" Regina grinned

The Regina standing outside her house couldn't believe it

"I am married to Miss Swan" She said to herself. And watched on

"Ma, it your turn now" Fenix said looking at the blonde. Emma took the small box from Regina and opened it slowly, inside was the most beautiful ring you could ever see.

"Oh Gina it's beautiful" Emma cried

"Not as beautiful as you though dear" Regina smiled and took the ring

"Miss Swan, will you do the honours of being my wife" Regina asked the blonde

"Yes" Emma cried and lent into give Regina bone crushing kiss. The ghost of Christmas future took Regina home.

"I'm going to marry Miss Swan" Regina repeated to herself every time her smile getting bigger and bigger, tomorrow she and Henry where going to spend the day with Emma and hopefully for every day after that


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 3! :) I am going to put up a chapter for each day until new year's they all will be SQ! I do not own OUAT**

"Mum, Mum wake up we are leaving today" Henry 16 said jumping on top of his brunette mother,

"Emma, Grandma, Grandpa, Ruby and Belle are going to be here soon, you need to get up" Henry smiled

"Alright I'm up I'm up" Regina muttered

"Can I open a present while we wait" Henry asked

"I'm sorry Henry you have to wait until everyone gets here, we are having a Christmas together for a reason" Regina sighed

"You don't want to do this do you" Henry frowned

"If it was just Emma, I would be fine but the rest not so much" Regina replied with-out thinking. Regina then realised what she said and blushed

"You like her don't you, you never really hated Emma" Henry grinned

"Mum, you do realise she likes you to, well more like loveeeeee's you" Henry smiled

"I doubt that Henry, come on let's get ready" Regina smiled

"We could do Operation Swan Queen" Henry said climbing off the bed

"Operation Swan Queen?" Regina looked at Henry confused

"Yeah, you and Ma, that is your ship name" Henry shrugged and walked out

"Wait, Henry what's are you talking about" Regina went to go after him but the bathroom door closed in her face, she huffed and walked back into her room. By the time the two had breakfast and got ready everyone was there,

"Come in" Regina smiled and her eyes stopped on Emma, their eyes lingered on each other for a little while longer until they heard someone clear their throat.

"So how are we doing this?" Ruby asked

"We will be driving to Boston to go to the airport and then catch a plane from there to Australia" Regina smiled. Everyone couldn't wait they made their ways the 2 separate cars, Regina, Emma and Henry in one and the rest in the other.

"I can't believe we are going to Australia for Christmas!" Henry said excitedly, they talked about everything they wanted to do.

"So were in Australia are we visiting?" Henry asked

"We are going to the Gold Cost, it has a few theme parks there and a big shopping mall and everything" Emma smiled

"Oh and don't forget the drive on opposite side that we do" Emma added

"Yes I am aware of that thank you Emma" Regina replied sarcastically Emma couldn't help but roll her eyes

"And we are going to the beach!" Emma grinned

"We might even do whale watching" Regina suggested. By the time the 3 of them have finished talking they were at the airport they made their way to the ticket booth thingie got their tickets and went into the part where they wait for the plan (I think its call the terminal I'm not sure can't remember what it's called) soon they got on the plane and made their way to Australia, there was 3 seats in each column so Regina, Emma and Henry sat together, Ruby and Belle and a random stranger sat together the same went for Mary Margaret and David. The soon made it to Australia Gold Cost they got to their hotel unpacked there stuff they had 3 the charmings had one meaning M&M and David, Ruby and Belle had one and Emma Regina and Henry shared one.

"This is awesome" Henry smiled as he walked into the hotel room it had 2 rooms, one with a double bed and one with a single.

"Oh look at that looks like you to have to share a bed" Henry smiled, Regina couldn't help but narrow her eyes

"We do, well I don't mind if we do we can if you want to Regina but if you want the bed to yourself I can sleep on the couch or I can sleep on the floor I really don't care" Emma stood their rambling

"No its fine we can share a bed Miss Swan" Regina smirked Emma breath hitched she then blushed and quickly walked towards the room.

"If youse too end up together and end up sleep together put something on the door and be quiet please" Henry said as he walked towards his room.

"Henry" Regina yelped Regina made her way to the bedroom where she saw Emma undress and walk towards the shower.

"Hey Gina I am just going for a shower" Emma called out

"Uhh okay" Regina blushed as she saw Emma bare behind. Once Emma had a quick shower she walked out to see Regina all snuggled in bed Emma put on a pair of undies and a baggy shirt and jumped into bed. Emma's breath hitched when she felt Regina bare skin,

"Everything alright Miss Swan" Regina asked innocently followed by a smirk

"Uhh yeah everything is fine" Emma stuttered, Emma couldn't sleep she felt Regina roll over and pull herself into the blonde to cuddle up to her, Emma could help but freeze and her breath hitched yet again, Emma felt Regina's hand go up her shirt and rest on one of her breasts, Emma stopped breathing for a few seconds, and then she started to relax, Regina started pinch Emma's nipple, Emma couldn't help but let out a soft moan, Regina peaked opened her eyes and smirked her lips went to Emma's neck,

"God Regina" Emma moaned

"MmmHmmm you called" Regina purred, then she sucked Emma's pulse point

"Fuck" Emma hissed

"Regina" Emma moaned

"Yes Dear" Regina purred

"I love you" Emma blurted, Regina stopped what she was doing to look at the blonde who had her eyes squeezed shut and biting her bottom lip.

"You do" Regina asked softly

"Yes I do" Emma let out the breath she was holding and opened her eyes

"I have loved you for a long time Regina ever since I first saw you when Henry brought me to SB, and I didn't know what to do the feelings just kept getting stronger and stronger and I got angrier with you because of how you made me feel I never felt like that before well not after Neal anyway" Emma told Regina they both where staring into each-other's eyes

"I love you to Emma, funniest thing it was love at first sight with me as well, when Henry got trapped in the mind I wanted to kiss you and let you hold me telling me it was going to be okay, I was scared and I wanted nothing then to be in your arms, God you mad everything so hard and my feelings for you only grew stronger apparently everyone could see that we love each other even Henry but we couldn't see it ourselves" Regina smiled, Emma smiled back at Regina.

"God I thought you were asleep" Emma chuckled

"Would you have stopped me if I was" Regina asked

"If you went any further yes because I want our first time to be special not when your asleep" Emma smirked

"So are we going to keep this a secret or are we going to tell everyone" Regina asked

"I don't care either all. Its up to you" Emma smiled and put a piece of stray hair behind Regina's ear, Regina leant down and kissed Emma,

"Hmm I don't think ill be able to keep my hands of you long enough," Regina smirked and kissed Emma again this time Emma nibbled and sucked on Regina's bottom lip, Regina let out a small moan,

"As much as I would love to continue this I think we should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow, Regina smiled. When the morning came Emma woke up in Regina's arms and their legs tangled and Emma couldn't help but grin, she felt Regina stir

"Good morning beautiful" Emma mumbled

"Good morning darling" Regina smiled and gave Emma a smile peck on the lips

"What is today's plan?" Emma asked

"Well I was thinking we can go to dream- world and wet and wild since they are together and get lunch there and then me and you go out for dinner," Regina smiled

"I love the sound of that" Emma smiled and snuggled deeper into Regina

"But for now I just want to cuddle" Emma mumbled. About an hour later (7am) they heard a knock on their bedroom door

"Mum's are you awake" Henry asked

"Yeah we are kid" Emma called out

"Can I come in?" Henry asked hesitantly. Emma looked at Regina who nodded her head

"Yes you may entre Henry" Regina smiled the two women untangled themselves and sat up their hands entwined underneath the blanket. Henry opened the door slowly.

"You aren't naked are you" Henry asked

"No kid we aren't you can open your eyes" Emma laughed, Henry sat on the end of the bed

"So how was your sleep" Henry asked with a smirk and a raised eye brow

"Good, very good" Emma smiled bit her lip and blushed

"Yes it was very good and yours" Regina asked

"It was good" Henry smiled

"So what are we doing today" Henry asked

"We will meet the others downstairs at 8:00 for breakfast, than at 9:00 we will leave for dream-world and wet and wild, we will be having lunch their and, for dinner, Your mother and I will be going out and you can have dinner with either Belle and Ruby or your grandparents" Regina replied

"Oh why are you and mum going out, alone, for dinner," Henry asked

"Uhh well because" Emma stuttered

"We are together" Regina replied

"Yes, about time!" Henry cheered Emma and Regina couldn't help but chuckle,

"So when are you telling everyone else" Henry asked

"Oh and did you want me to stay in my Grandparents or Ruby and Belle's Room for the night so you too be alonneeee" Henry smirked

"Kid I don't think" Emma started

"Yes please and we will tell them at breakfast" Regina said

"Okay" Henry smiled and walked out of the room to get ready

"Regina we don't have to sleep together tonight we have the rest of our lives to do that" Emma blushed

"Don't worry Emma, we can save it for another night tonight I want a quiet night at one of the restaurants and then come home and cuddle with you" Regina smiled

"Awesome and then tomorrow night, Me, You and Henry can stay locked in the room eat pizza, cuddle and watch movies" Emma asked with wide eyes

"Of course dear" Regina smiled and gave Emma a small peck and got up so they can get dressed. They then walked down to the hotel restaurant so they can have breakfast with the others, Regina and Emma walked in hand-in-hand.

"Good Morning, everyone" Regina smiled and sat down

"Someone is in a good mood this morning" Ruby smirked

"Did someone get laid" Ruby added

"Ruby" Emma Yelped

"No not yet Ruby," Regina smirked

"But I do plan on fucking Miss Swan like no tomorrow sometime this week" Regina smirked Emma's breath hitched and her eyes went wide, she then gulped

"Hey look the waiter is here we can order now" Emma said blushing everyone told their orders and ate in peace and quiet with a few convocations here and there. They left the hotel at 8:45 and got to dream-world at 9:10 they all split up and did what they wanted to do and then meet up for lunch and then made their way to white water world they spent the rest of the day there swimming, going on water slides etc once it was 5:00 they gang left Dream-world and made their way back to the hotel, Tonight Henry was going to spend the night with his Grandparents and in 2 or 3 nights times Henry was going to spend the night with Ruby and Belle, but for now he was with his Grandparents, Emma and Regina got ready and went out for dinner and had a few drinks and got home around 9 they got home and cuddled and feel asleep into each-other's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**We are still in Australia! I thought it would be easier to do the Australia one-shot in a few chapters so yeah this is still carrying on for the 3****rd**** fanfic and I do not own OUAT **_Emma and Regina got ready and went out for dinner and had a few drinks and got home around 9 they got home and cuddled and feel asleep into each-other's arms._

The next morning they woke up and cuddled in bed until 7:50 when they got up and quickly got dressed today they were going to Australia Zoo they all meet up at breakfast then they went to Australia Zoo, Emma, Regina and Henry made their way back to their hotel room, had showers and got changed, Emma wore a white long sleeved button up shirt and black lacy underwear, Regina wore her purple silk PJ'S and Henry was just in his boxers and a baggy shirt,

"Really mum you can't wear pants" Henry complain, Emma couldn't help but smirk they cuddled up on the couch and watched Rizzoli and Isles.

"Jane and Maura are totally sleeping together" Emma said

"No they aren't mum" Henry rolled his eyes

"They are so! Can't you see the chemistry they are totally banging" Emma said pointing to the TV

"Mum they aren't" Henry replied

"They are so, aren't they Gina" Emma said looking at her girlfriend

"I am not getting into this discussion" Regina smiled after a few more episodes

"Okay, Okay, I see what you mean" Henry grinned

"Yep Rizzles for life" Emma smiled

"Rizzles?" Regina asked confused

"it's Rizzoli and Isles joined together" Emma said with a dah expression they all started to fall asleep so they went to bed, the next morning they did the same routine cuddle for an hour got up got dressed and went down to breakfast, today they were going to movie world and sea world, they again left at 9:00 and got home at 5:00 had dinner and went up watched more Rizzoli and Isles and then went to bed, the 4th day came and they went to wet 'n' wild and spent the whole day there as well, when night came, Regina and Emma went out for dinner again, while Henry was with Ruby, tomorrow was their last day in Australia and they were going shopping. When Emma and Regina made it back to their hotel room Regina slammed Emma up against the closed door, their lips clashing, Emma thursted her hips into Regina's, they made it to the bed where they made love all night long, when they woke they again got dressed and went down to breakfast and then they all went shopping Regina dragged Emma, into Victoria's secret, and the sex shop, they all made it back to their hotels to have dinner and watch the last of Rizzoli and Isles. They next day they woke up and packed and went to the airport and made their way home, where Emma and Regina's relationship grew stronger and stronger with each passing day

**The end**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so the next two chapters are going to be the 12 days before Christmas from both POV Emma gives Regina 12 presents over 12 days and then the 6****th**** fanfic will be Regina's turn to give Emma 12 presents first is Emma to Regina oh by the way I do not own OUAT**

"What to get her, What to get her" Emma mumbled

"Oh I know what to get her" Emma smiled as she bought the first of twelve Christmas presents for Regina it was a necklace with an apple and a small crown. She sent it to Regina and wrote a little love note and ended with your Secret Santa.

Emma didn't stop there on the 2nd day she got Regina a book of different apple recipes,

The 3rd day she got her a stuffed panda,

The 4th day was panda ornaments

Soon it was the 5th day and Regina still had no clue it was Emma sending her the presents, on this 5th day Emma sent her a charm bracelet, on it, it had Swan wings with a little crown, an apple, a crown, a book, and a panda,

Soon it was the 6th day, Emma made sure she visited Regina after each present was delivered to make sure she liked them and she did, Regina was confused as who was sending her these presents, so it was the 6th day Emma didn't know what to get her movies! She got, 4 movies she thought Regina would like, Imagine me and you, Loving Annabelle, The Conjuring, Annabelle (the scary movie). Emma smiled when Regina asked her to join her to watch the 4 movies.

On the 7th day Emma sent Regina a crown, Regina loved the crown and soon was asking around as who sent the present no one knew who was sending them apart from Henry

It was the 8th day Emma sent Regina a pome and a love note

The 9th day come and Emma was all out of ideas and then she thought about sending a sex toy as a joke so Emma found a purple vibrator and sent it to Regina and also put on the note it's a joke so she doesn't have to use it if she doesn't want to, Regina told Emma the next day about the sex toy she got and was very excited about using it

Soon it was the 10th day _:only 3 more presents: _Emma thought to herself on this day Emma, sent Regina 5 different shades of red lipstick loving the colour on her. Emma noticed the next day and questioned Regina about the new lipstick.

11th day came, and Emma sent Regina a red leather jacket.

12th day came and Emma sent Regina a stuffed Swan with her Swan key ring necklace. Regina knew after the 11th present who was sending them to her so on Christmas day (the 12th day) when Emma gave her the necklace and stuffed Swan Regina smiled and invited Emma over,

"I know it was you" Regina smiled

"What was me" Emma smirked

"Sending me those presents the leather jacket gave it away Miss Swan" Regina smirked

"I thought since you loved mine so much you could use on of your own" Emma winked

"I love all my presents thank-you Emma" Regina said softly

"It's okay," Emma smiled she then bit her lip

"Umm I also have another present for you, which had to deliver myself but if you don't want it you don't have to have it, I mean when I give it to you and you don't want it you can just slap me or push me away or" Emma was rambling. She stopped when Regina pressed her lips to Emma's

"Hey that was meant to be my Christmas present to you" Emma mumbled and then brought their lips back together, Emma nibbled and sucked on Regina's bottom lip and then ran her tongue across it, Regina obeyed right away and opened her mouth they stood their making-out until Henry came to see what was taking so long,

"Eww really, can't keep the PDA for the bedroom" Henry whined covering his eyes, both Emma and Regina chuckled

"Stay with us" Regina offered

"Sure" Emma smiled

"Oh by the way Emma, I love you to" Regina smiled

"Huh?" Emma was confused

"The 8th present" Regina remind her

"Oh the pome and love note" Emma blushed

"Yes that, I love you to" Regina smiled

"And I love you" Emma replied as they walked hand-in-hand into the lounge-room


	6. Chapter 6

**Andddddd here is day 6! I know these are late our internet broke down and has been playing up and I've been busy with work but here it is, day 6 and it will be Regina sending Emma presents and in this one they are dating and have been for a while, I do not own OUAT**

Regina thought to herself, she had to get Emma 12 presents over the next 12 days she knew what the twelfth present should be she has already bought it and it is hidden so the next day Regina went out to find Emma's first Christmas present it was a stuff Swan

On the 2nd day Regina bought Emma a cook book lots of different cook books

On the 3rd day Regina bought Emma, bear claws that she left on the sheriffs desk and when she come later that day she saw Emma smiling and eating them.

"Hey Gina, look someone bought be bear claws and yesterday I got heaps off different cook books I think they are trying to tell me something" Emma said with a frown but the day before that I got a stuffed Swan it's on our bed" Emma smiled like a child Regina could help but smile

"Someone is lucky aren't they" Regina chuckled

Soon it was day 4 on Regina's list and she got Emma horror movies, The Conjuring, Annabelle, The Blair Witch Project, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre, all the Saw movies, the Purge, and Sinister that day and night they watched all the horror movies. Regina now regrets getting them for her.

Day 5 came around, and Regina got her a few books, that Emma apparently has always wanted

It was now day 6 and she got Emma, a dream catcher as she remembers Emma telling her she always wanted one

Soon it was day 7 and Regina got Emma a stereo for her IPhone when she came home that night she walked into the kitchen to see a dancing Emma in just a long sleeved white button up shirt and black lacy underwear cooking dinner with one of her cook books open

"Dear were is Henry?" Regina asked

"Oh Mum and Dad offered to take him for the night" Emma shrugged and danced her way over to her girlfriend and pulled her into a kiss

Day 8 came way too fast for Regina's liking, this time she got Emma a new red leather jacket as her old one was getting rather worn out and a new pair of jeans,

It was now day 9 and Regina was pacing around in her office, she didn't know what to get Emma, she thought and thought and she had the biggest grin on her face as she ran out of the door, When Emma came home she found a small box in the lounge-room

"Gina, Henry?" Emma called out

"We are in the kitchen dear, there is a parcel in the lounge-room for you" Regina called out Emma opened it and inside was a pure black Labrador

"Omg I have a puppy, Regina can we keep her please" Emma begged

"Of course Sweet heart, What would you like to name her" Regina smiled

"Umm how about Queenie, because she is black and black is your colour and you're a queen" Emma smiled

"I love it, Queenie it shall be" Regina smiled

Day 10 came around and Regina sat down and thought hard about this one she got Emma a new phone case it was of Henry, herself and Emma

It was now day 11 and Regina couldn't help but grin with this one she sent Emma a new necklace and it had Swan Queens and a small crown with a small note: _it stands for SwanQueen _

Day 12, Regina and Emma were cuddled up on the couch watch Henry opened his presents once all of his were opened they each opened a few of there on and Regina grabbed the last present and turned and faced Emma holding a small box

"Over the last 11 days someone has been sending you presents that was me, my love and I decide to leave this one to last, I love you more than anything Emma Swan and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, will you please marry me

"Yes I will" Emma cried happy tears


End file.
